1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet collecting device for selectively collecting sheets of different dimensions on supports, comprising a number of supports located above one another, a sheet feed path which extends as far as the supports and guides which lead a sheet from the sheet feed path to a selected support.
2. Description of Background Art
A sheet collecting device is disclosed in PCT patent application WO 94/15865 wherein the device comprises a sheet feed path which extends in a vertical direction along a side edge of supports which are located above one another. Sheet transport paths are provided with sheet transport rollers which extend above each support in order to feed sheets which, seen in the direction of sheet transport, are shorter than the supports as far as an edge of a support which is opposite the side edge of the supports where the vertical sheet feed path extends.
A disadvantage of this known device is that the transport means above each support limit the effective collecting height between two supports.